


I wake and feel the fell of dark, not day

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-12
Updated: 2003-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of the Cliche Fuh-q-fest. Lex is drunk. Lucas takes<br/>advantage. Incest, ambiguous consent.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I wake and feel the fell of dark, not day

## I wake and feel the fell of dark, not day

by Ruedifference

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/ruedifference>

* * *

Lucas walked through the manor looking for Lex. Smallville was proving itself to be exactly as limited as he had imagined it would be. Bothering Lex should be entertainment for at least a few hours. The sound of some whiny alt-rock singer came from behind the closed doors of the den, so Lucas walked in. 

Lex was sitting front of the large fireplace with a half-empty bottle of Irish whiskey beside him. As Lucas walked further into the room, he maneuvered around Lex's jacket and tie, as well as what appeared to be the contents of his briefcase strewn along the floor. Lex glanced up as Lucas came to stand next to him, finishing his current glass of Bushmills before speaking. 

"Lucas," Lex said in what was not quite a slur. "What brings you here?" 

"What? A guy can't visit his brother without having an ulterior motive?" Lucas sat down next to Lex, taking care to avoid the glass that must have been thrown against the wall before his arrival. Lex rolled his eyes and responded by offering Lucas a tumbler. 

"So. What are we drinking to?" Lucas watched Lex, trying to determine just how drunk his half-brother had gotten. Lex didn't answer. 

"Let me think. Lionel's in Paris, so it's not business." No reaction. "Victoria's long gone, so not women." Lucas smirked to himself, his only expression in which he resembled the Luthors. "Where is Clark anyway? Out tipping cows or something?" 

Lex smiled briefly into his glass. "It's prom night." 

"Lana?" 

"No. Chloe." 

"The blonde? The farmboy has better taste than I thought." 

"Yes, well, you never gave Clark much credit." Lex drained the last of his drink and leaned his head back. Lucas narrowed his eyes. 

"They going to come by afterward?" 

Lex gave a bark of a laugh. "They're in Metropolis. I lent them my apartment there." 

"Why would you do that?" 

"Because Clark asked me to." Because Clark asked him to. Of course. 

"Is that what this is?" Lucas asked. "Are you trying to get the image of the two of them out of your head?" Lucas leaned in to whisper in Lex's ear. "When you see them, who are you watching? Do you wish you were the one down on your knees for Clark?" 

Lex had closed his eyes when Lucas leaned towards him, but now he opened them with a whispered, "Fuck." 

Lucas pulled back slightly to see the way Lex's face was flushed pink and he had parted his lips. Lucas slid his hand onto Lex's inner thigh."Tell me Lex. What would you do if Clark were here right now?" Lucas continued to slide his hand up to the waistband of Lex's pants. 

"I would suck him until he came and then swallow it down." Lucas went to his knees in front of Lex and finished pulling Lex's pants down. Once more he leaned forward and whispered in Lex's ear,"Close your eyes." 

Lucas bent down and took the base of Lex's cock in his hand before licking the head slowly, teasing Lex into a full erection. Lex began to mutter curses interspersed with endearments apparently aimed at both him and Clark as he took all of Lex into his mouth. After a couple of minutes, Lex came and when he did, tried to pull away from Lucas' mouth. Lucas held Lex's hips down with one hand and began to slowly jack him to hardness again with the other. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lex groaned as he watched the movement of Lucas' hand. 

"If I said yes would you ask me to stop?" Lucas asked before licking across Lex's top lip. Lex began to thrust against Lucas' hand. "No way, Lex," Lucas said. "Turn around and put your hands on the chair." 

Lex hesitated for a moment before complying. As he situated himself, Lucas took a small container of lube out of his pocket. He may never have been a Boy Scout, but he prided himself on being prepared for the important things. 

After taking his pants off, Lucas slicked his hand and his now painfully hard erection. He slid one finger into Lex's opening, stopping at the sudden intake of breath. 

"It's all right," Lex said through clenched teeth. 

Lucas kissed the back of Lex's neck and continued. Adding another finger, Lucas kept his movements slow and shallow until Lex began to rise up to meet his hand. For a moment Lucas stopped and watched Lex fuck himself on his fingers. When Lex began to beg for Lucas to "Do something, damn it!" 

Lucas positioned himself at Lex's entrance and slowly pushed in. 

Lex cursed again and dropped his head onto the chair. Lucas built up a rhythm that soon had Lex whimpering his name and pleading for release. Lex came, digging his hands into the chair. Lucas soon followed. 

The multiple orgasms combined with the terrific amount of alcohol he consumed had left Lex docile and fully accommodating to whatever Lucas asked. He got Lex into the upstairs shower and let him lean against the tiles while Lucas washed him. Lucas lay Lex face down on the bed, and Lex fell into a fitful sleep within seconds. Lucas lay on his side and watched him. Lucas drifted off but was awoken minutes later by the unmistakable sounds of Lex in the throes of a nightmare. 

"Clark! Clark, I'm sorry!" 

Still thinking about the fucking kid. He sometimes fantasized about smashing Clark's pretty face in until Lex wouldn't want to look at him anymore. Lucas shook his head to clear his thoughts and tried to wake Lex. "Come on, Lex." 

Lucas pushed at Lex's shoulder. Lex quieted but didn't awake. His thrashing had disturbed the blankets, and Lucas pulled them the rest of the way off so he could see more of him. Lex wasn't completely hairless, he instead, had a fine dusting of red hair along his body. When Lex began to shiver slightly, Lucas draped his body around him, pulling the covers over them both. 

* * *

The next morning Lex awoke naked, tangled in his sheets. He sat up too quickly, being quickly punished for the movement by the shooting pains in his head.

"Shit." 

He lay back down for a moment, realizing that he had no idea how he had come to be in his bedroom. Years of Metropolis club life had taught him that as long as you were alive in the morning then it didn't matter what the night before. 

Lex grabbed his robe from the back of the chair and put it on as he walked downstairs. 

He paused at the doorway to the den. The doors were shut. Lex was reaching for the handle when he heard the doorbell. He sighed. He didn't really feel up to visitors. He turned, intent on heading back up to bed when he heard Clark's voice. Lex smiled to himself, only a little pitying, when he realized that Clark had come to tell him about his prom. Lex opened the front door and greeted Clark. 

"Lex, hey." 

"Good morning, Clark." Lex invited him inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Clark watched Lex's hands shake as he poured himself some coffee. 

"Lex, is something wrong?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know really, it's just-" Clark looked down at his hands for a moment before shrugging. 

"So, Clark, how was the big night?" Lex smiled at him. 

"That's what I came over to talk to you about." Clark eyed him intently. "I realized something very important and I had to tell you." 

Lex's expression grew serious. "Clark, you know you can tell me anything." 

The doors to the kitchen opened as Lucas strolled in, the nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Good morning,Lex. Clark." 

"Lucas." Lex frowned. Had he spent the night? 

"How are you feeling this morning, Lex?" Lucas grinned at him. "Care for a little hair of the dog?" Lucas poured the remaining whiskey into a glass and offered it to him. Lex drank it without thinking. 

"If you'll both excuse me for a moment," Lex pushed his chair back and stood up. Clark and Lucas both nodded at him as he went upstairs to change. Once he left the kitchen however, the two gave up their pretense of civility and gave in to the urge to glare at each other. 

"Why are you here, Kent? It's a little early to be looking for handouts, isn't it?" 

Clark clenched his jaw and tried to listen to his mother's voice in his head. Lucas continued. 

"Do you really think Lex cares about your little dance?" 

"Lucas, I don't think you want to talk to me right now," Clark said. 

"Really? And why is that?" 

"Because I would end up asking you why you know that Lex needed 'a hair of the dog'. And then I'd ask you where those bruises on his arms are from. Finally? I'd ask what exactly I had to do to make sure that you're never alone in the same room with Lex again." 

Hearing the voices in the kitchen become louder and louder as time progressed, Lex shrugged a black sweater over his head, finished buttoning his pants, and went back downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he froze at the sight before him. Clark had Lucas backed against the wall with his arm against the shorter man's throat. Lucas was...he was laughing. 

"What are you angry about, Clark?" Lucas spit the words at him. "That I fucked him, or that I did it before you?" 

"Shut up," Clark growled. 

"Don't you want to hear about it, Clark? He forgot about you after the second-" Lucas' words were choked off by the pressure of Clark's arm. 

"Clark ,stop it." Lex said. Clark glanced over at Lex's voice but didn't release Lucas. "Now, Clark." 

Clark pushed away from Lucas, who dropped down to the floor."Lex, I was just-" 

"I saw what you were doing, Clark." Lex reached a hand out to help Lucas off the floor. 

"It's probably best if you'd leave. I need to talk to my brother." 

Clark didn't look at him when he left, but Lex still saw the tears shining in his eyes. Lex gave Lucas a bottle of TyNant out of the refrigerator to help with his throat. "Now then. Get the fuck out of my house." Lucas jerked his head up to meet Lex's eyes. "I'm not angry with what you did to me, Lucas. I would have done the same thing in your position." Lex smirked suddenly. He had been in the same situation as Lucas and had actually done much worse. "Besides, I'm sure I enjoyed it. However, Clark Kent is very special to me and no one, not even a family member, is going to hurt him. Is that clear?" 

"Crystal." Lucas slammed the door on his way out. 

Lex sat at the table for hours, watching the sunlight as it moved across the kitchen floor. He heard the answering machine pick up a call from Martha Kent. Apparently, Clark had come home crying and refused to tell them why. Lucas also called, stoned out of his mind, yelling that he was going to move to Gotham to join Batman and did Lex want to come. His father was next, offering him a job as CEO of the Italian office, but the offer was only valid for the rest of the night. 

Finally, Lex left the table and drove to Metropolis. At the cemetery, he leaned against his mother's grave and prayed for the first time since her death. Afterwards, he made a phone call. 

"Clark? It's me." 


End file.
